nomoneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Okane ga Nai Wiki
Welcome to New Wiki Name New wiki name is a collaborative website about your topic that anyone can edit! Story Yukiya Ayase is a university student. His cousin Tetsuo Ishi betrays and sells him in an auction to settle his heavy debts. Ayase is bought by Somuku Kano for 120 million yen. Kanou does this because he remembers Ayase from four years ago, when Ayase, a stranger, helped him. Now Kanou wants to keep Ayase close to him, and uses the debt of 1.2 billion yen to force Ayase to live with him. As Ayase is still a student and does not have a job, he is forced to sell his body to Kanou for 500,000 yen each time they have sex.(like rubbing his nipples) Characters Somoku Kanou :A 26-year-old businessman who runs a financial firm in Shinjuku. He was saved by Ayase's kindness around four years ago, and therefore he bought Ayase from an auction by buying him for 120 million yen. In order to keep Ayase to himself, he forced the debt of 120 million yen (plus a hefty interest of 10% interest every 10 days) on Ayase as a means to keep Ayase with him, and pays Ayase 500,000 yen each time they have sex. : :He has a hard time conveying his feelings towards Ayase due to his gruff, no-nonsense exterior, and particularly Ayase's naïveté and reluctance to accept a relationship between two men. Domineering, possessive and jealous, Kanou forbids anyone to come close to Ayase without his permission and lets him go outside only begrudgingly. He is not above bullying or even manhandling Ayase to get his point across. Nevertheless, Kanou is usually kind, considerate, and even loving towards Ayase and expresses his passionate affection without restraint. :Realizing that he has started off on the wrong foot by raping Ayase after the auction, he tries to make it up to him by doing various things with mixed results. For example, he solves Tetsuo's debt, and, in the manga, he buys Ayase new clothes, allows him to attend summer classes, and allows Ayase to work. :In the released artbook, an interview with him shows that his motto is "perseverance brings success" and that he washes his right shoulder first when bathing. Yukiya Ayase :An eighteen-year-old boy who was betrayed by his own cousin, Tetsuo, and was auctioned off to settle Tetsuo's debt. He was bought by Kanou for 120 million yen, and has to pay off the debt by having sex with Kanou for 500,000 yen each time. :He lost his parents at a young age and had a lonely childhood. Gentle and very naïve, he has a hard time expressing himself to others and is not very good at socializing. However, he is able to stand up for what he believes in. He tends to keep to himself and to act aloof towards people but Kanou has forced him into a life of sexual servitude. He also has a knack for getting in trouble mostly because he does not realize that men tend to feel a very strong sexual attraction to him when he's around. Currently, Kanou, Kuba Homare, and Takanohashi Yamato, a young family friend of Kanou, have confessed their feelings to him. :He is confused about his true feelings for Kanou and often feels guilty that he is involved with another man. In the manga, he is currently trying to change his personality to be a bit more outgoing and more sociable. Having obtained Kanou's permission, he is currently working part-time as a kitchen helper in Someya's bar. :In the released art book, an interview with him shows that his motto is "You can go far little by little" and that he washes his left arm first when bathing. : Latest activity Category:Browse